Kingdom Hearts A New Night
by RahXon002
Summary: This is a story following the original #13 from organization 13.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Various voices surround the ears of a new nobody he is one not knowing his own fate coming into this world filled with others like him but at the same time these beings are nothing like him at all. His eyes open only to find himself in a white room. He looks around the room only to find he is staring up at a ceiling, he sits up and scans the room further; all he see's is a window and out side that window is a city covered in darkness the only things lighting the streets are neon colored lights, blue green, yellow and red. "Well well well! look whos finally up" exclaimed a voice in the direction of the door of the room it is a man in a black coat he has an eyepatch on his left eye and a scar on his right cheek, he has a yellow eye. He is startled by this man's apperence he jumps up in a fighting position and stares down the strange man. "Whoa whoa calm down new guy relax I aint here to hurt ya!" says the man reasurringly, "Ha ha ha ha ha nice undies there dude!" the man says in a playful tone, He looks down and notices that he doesnt have any clothes on except his underwear; he immediatly proceeds to hide under the covers to cover his unclothed body. "Ha ha ha ha ha here wear this" the man throws a black coat, a pair of black pants, and these kid said the man and he exited the room. He put on the pair of black pants, then put on the boots and zipped them up from the heel up, then he tried putting on the coat but found it really stuffy so he unzipped the neck portion of the coat exposing the upper part of his chest, and then proceeded to adjust the lower half of the coat so he could have better mobility. He looked at his reflection in a mirror in his room. He had long black hair that went down to his back, he fixed his hair a little making it neat and put it behind his ears. He noticed that black gloves were on the floor he picked them up and put them on "hm cozy" he said. He heard sounds down stares and decided to go down to have a look.

As he went down stares he heard the voice of a woman. "Oh my god where the hell is Vexen that creepy bastard better not be doing any of those idiotic experiments again I want to go out there and kill some damn heartless...Huh? What the hell are you staring at newbe!" the woman said in a aggresive tone. "N n n n nothing ma'am" he said in a nervous tone. "Ma'am! what the hell do you mean ma'am you think I am old, moron huh?"! she said. "No not at all your not old in fact a think your kind of pretty" he said in an endearing voice. "Oh! so now your checking me out huh? well tough luck perv I am not easy I' ll show you what it mean s to cross me you googly eyed bastard!" The woman pulled out knives from out of nowhere and she was starting to spark; "get ready newbe Ima kick your a"-"Blizzard!" a stream of ice shot out from behind the woman. "Now now Laraxene no killing the new organization member, greetings newcomer I am Vexen" said the man who froze the woman. "And the woman I froze is Laraxene, its good to meet you so whats your name?" "I dont have one I think" he replied to Vexen, "Oh thats right! your were just born come along comrade the Superior will give you your name" said Vexen in a joyful voice. "Oh okay" said the new organization member. He followed Vexen to the bottom of the castle and in that room there he was sitting atop his throne in the highest seat the superior. "Xemnas!" exclaimed Vexen "I have brought you this young nobody what will his name be". He looked up and saw that Xemnas was smiling but something inside the young man stired, it wasn't fear for nobodies can't feel, but maybe the memory of fear entered his hollow soul. Then Xemnas summond all of the others one by one appearing on their seats 12 in total all staring at the newcomer. Then in a loud booming voice. "Friends, comrades we are gathered here today to welcome a new member who will wear our coat and share our destiny" then he waved his left hand and the letters D-A-G-O-N-X the letters then re arranged themselves to spell Noxgda. Then Xemnas said from now on friend you will be known as Noxgda the deadly shadow.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Betrayal

An ominous voice fills the dream of Noxgda, "Noxgda where are you Noxgda, Noxgda, Noxgda". "Who are you?" Noxgda says in a concerned tone, "I am you" says the voice come to me brother. Crimson red eyes appear from that darkness and a giant claw appears, "come to me!" the claw grabs Noxgda and pulls him into the darkness, "no! Get away from me; go away!" "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Noxgda screams as he awakens "Holy shit what was that?" "Noxgda!" yells a voice from outside his room. "Who is it?" says Noxgda "It's Xigbar hurry up you and I are about to go on a mission to this new world Vexen discovered". Noxgda is suprised to notice that it has already been seven months since he was born and given his name. In those seven months he has been going on missions and elimenating heartless in hollow bastion since there is where most of the heartless reside. Noxgda hasn't been on any real missions yet all he does is recon for the time being since Xemnas still doesn't think he is ready to take on any "big game heartless" or any real missions yet.

Noxgda is in the foyer of the castle to speak with his partner Xigbar and the mission supervisor Saix."Alright you two this is the world that Vexen discoverd yesterday I want you two to do some reconnaissance in this new world" said Saix in a commanding tone. "Whoa man that's really messed up your sending us to that black hole of a world" said Xigbar in a rebelious tone. "Yeah that place doesn't even look habitable its nothing but core and dust!" said Noxgda. "Then why is darkness surrounding that world" said Saix "Thats impossible" said Noxgda "Only worlds that have living entites can produce heartless but that world is barren there is nothing there". "Well barren or not I care not the superior's rule is absolute" said Saix. "Xemnas set this mission up?" said Xigbar. Saix nodded, "fine let go get this over with kid" said Xigbar. "Yeah" said Noxgda. Saix then opened a portal to the new world Xigbar and Noxgda both went inside the portal to go to the swirling mass of energy code named END.

"Wow this place is just barren wasteland" said Noxgda "No this place is where other worlds go to die; a place with only darkness as its main element and no light I sense an evil prescence at that purple core, lets go" said Xigbar. And so the two nobodies walked on what seemed to be water but in reality it was an illusion created by the darkness in that world. On ward they walked until a quake started to shake the very ground they were standing on. "Whoa whats going?" screamed Noxgda "Look up there" said Xigbar. Its a warp ball it'll send us to fight whats inside it; could one or one thousand heartless! brace yourself!" yelled Xigbar. The giant ball landed on both Noxgda and Xigbar, and they were confronted by two darksides. "Damn those are some big ass heartless" said Noxgda "Lets take em down!" said Xigbar in a anxious tone. Xigbar took out his two arrow guns and warped to the darkside to left and started shooting from above. While Noxgda put out his left hand and summonded his samurai sword. The weapon appeared in front of his hand, immediately he unsheathed this sword and proceeded to attack the heartless on the right. Skillfully sliceing the giant's hands into pieces. "Tch you ain't so tough" said Noxgda with a smug grin on his face. The two nobodies were now back to back and decided to end this encounter. "All right when they attack you use reflectagura and as they are getting hit with their own attacks I will use rapid fire to finish the job got it kid?" "Hell yeah!" said Noxgda. Noxgda put his right hand on the ground and yelled out "reflectagura!" A giant bubble of glass appeared; and as the two where about to attack Saix appeared and open a portal behind Xigbar then threw his claymore at Xigbar forcing him in the portal. "We won't be needing you anymore Noxgda" said Saix "Whats the meaning of this Siax!' said Noxgda as he is stuggling to fight the two giant heartless. "Look" said Siax as he pointed in the dircetion of the core. "Oh my god this world is about to explode" said Noxgda.. The core was flashing red and purple and the world itself was starting to be torn apart. "It seems the entity keeping this world alive has just been destroyed; good bye Noxgda we shall never meet again" Saix entered the portal.

"No" said Noxgda in a quiet voice. As the world was being torn apart even the two heartless faded away. Everything started fading away as the light and darkness escaped this world Noxgda was left to fade into darkness or so it seemed. At the time he was looking at that sky as everthing was fading away and blowing up, a gaint animal appeared, its tail as big as a continent, and it's mouth as big as a planet and its roar mightier than, anyhing he has ever heard. He saw that it was monstro a whale of emmence size was passing through area. With exaughtion in his breath he grabbed the tip of the whale's tail and escaped his fate but as his energy was draining and his grip weakening he yelled "Traitors! fucking traitors! all of you can go fade, fade away like the nothings that you are!. He let go and drifteted into space little did he know that this was only the begining of his new journey.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Twilight's Landing

The empty void that is space, the place between worlds. Everything is black with only a few stars to act as light to guide his motionless body to where ever the gravitational pull of the planets and stars take him. He only has his thoughts to contemplate as he is floting in this dangerous fabric of space. "What am I going to do now?, why am I still alive?, why am I here? he thinks to himself. His body is cold though he cannot feel emotion, he can feel the effects of the cold reaches of space freezing his body, he wants to accept his fate, he wants to fade and die but he know's he can't truely die. The betrayal that his former comrades unleashed on him is making him remember an emotion that hasn't yet entered his psyche, up until this moment, that emotion is anger, rage, fury, and bloodlust though they have the different names and meanings they bascially have the same memories of these emotions causes him to become restless and bloodthirsty. "When I find the Organization I will kill them...all of them!" Noxgda was thinking to himself.

Then with new found motivation to seek vengeance against the organization he was looking for any gummi ships passing by so he could hijack one and make his way to Twilight town so he could enter through the portal in the manstion basement and exact his revenge. "Damn it I can't see any gummi ships coming this way" Noxgda thought to himself. Just then he saw a small ship coming at high speed. "Shit its a nobody ship I gotta jack this guy's ship" Noxgda thought to himself. Noxgda was waiting for the perfect chance to grab the tail of the small gummi ship, the gummi ship passed at the perfect moment Noxgda yelled, "Stopera!" and he landed on the ship but as soon as his feet touched the ship the spell broke. The ship went at full speed again and Noxgda fell back and almost went off the ship until he grabbed the tail of the ship. He was hanging on for dear life as the rockets on the ship started to burn off the organization coat, he could feel heat seiring off the coat then he felt the heat getting closer and closer to his legs he then lifted his legs and yelled "Stopera" he landed on the cockpit and then drew out his sword, cut a hole and entered inside. The spell broke then he stabbed the nobody in the chest and threw it off the ship. Noxgda watched as the nobody burned in the exaust as it was thrown out. He smiled as if he felt pleasure seeing one of his own suffer then he took full control of the ship and went full speed to Twilight Town.

As he is moving at high speed towards Twilight town which he can see off in the distance he notices that there are no nobodies around he suprised by this expecting to be bombarded with lazers and missles from his opposition. But he makes it through the gate without a scratch well except the scorched organization coat that is now worn out. "I swear once I land in that world I'll go buy some new clothes" he said to himself as he was making his way to Twilight Town.

He finally landed in Twilight Town, he left the gummi ship in Sandlot and walked out. As soon he walked out he heard some people yell at him. "Hey weirdo! Get your ship outta my town ya hear!" "Yeah or else ya know?" "Leave!" He looked around and saw that it was three kids. One was wearing a beanie, a white sleeveless trench coat. a weird half shirt, blue pants and brown shoes, the other one was a little bigger wearing an orange tank top to show off his muscles and camoflauge pants, the other one was a girl wearing a sleeveless jacket that was blue and white pants that came down to her ankles. Noxgda was confused and tried to hold back his laughter but that didnt last very long. "Bwhahahahahahahahaha oh my god what the hell is this? What sleeves arent in nowadays or what? you guys look ridiculous! hahahahahahahahaha" Noxgda was laughing so hard he couldn't breath. "Hey you better respect us outsider! we arent ones to be messed with plus I dont wanna hear that from a chicken wuss wearing a worn out black trench coat" Said the boy in the beanie in an angry tone. "Chicken wuss really is that the best you got there half shirt. I am sorry but to me it looks like you and prison bait over there are perfect for each other if you know what I mean" The girl started blushing intensly and the boy in the beanie finally got mad. "All right thats it!" He pulled out a struggle bat and challenged Noxgda to a brawl. "C'mon lets see what you got chicken wuss!" "All right but don't cry cause this may hurt a little plus its a great way to kill some time." Noxgda said with a smirk on his face. "Well where's your bat!" said the boy. "I don't need a bat to beat the stuffing outta you" said Noxgda calmly. Then the boy charged at him at full speed and tried to land a hit but Noxgda was too fast, Noxgda went behind the boy and gave him suplex. The boy got up and tried again, Noxgda punched him in the face, then he kicked his ribs hard, finally Noxgda grabbed the boy and threw him back at his two friends. "Next time be nicer to your strangers because they might just give you a good ass kicking" said Noxgda smiling. The kids left, just then someone sprayed sleeping gas on Noxgda "What the?" said Noxgda as he collapsed on the floor not knowing what the stranger that gassed him will do to him.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Destiny's Roads

Noxgda wakes up on a red couch in a very fancy room, he doesn't know where he is, nor does he know how he got there. "Where am I?", says Noxgda to himself. Noxgda walks around the room and notices that there is a giant stair case leading to the top of the tower but he see's that there are portals in the middle of each flight of stairs. He sees a rock on the ground and throws it in the portal, the rock soon after is thrown back at him. "What the hell? hmm I gotta go check this out". He goes up the first flight of stairs and enters the portal. Through the portal is another room. "Damn this is one weird place one minute I am in a living room and the next I am in a whole seperate room" Noxgda thinks to himself. Suddently heartless start appearing in the room, "All right now this is more like it" Noxgda yells in a cocky voice. He sees that they are only shadows and he isn't too alarmed to see that its only low level heartless but he still wants fight them so he is rather happy to see them. The shadows start to leap in the air in an attempt to land a blow on him Noxgda slices the heartless in half and goes off the wall behind him and launches himself at the other heartless seperating himself into six shadows of his sword to shoot stright through each heartless killing them instantly, then he gathers himself together to form back to his orginal form. "Whew that was fun too bad there aren't anymore.

He exits the room and finds himself in another stair case leading to another portal he goes up the stair case and enters the portal only to find more heartless there waiting for him. "All right! you bitches want some more, all right I am ready to dish out some good old stabby stabby!" He said in a happy tone. He releases his sword and yells out "Shadow slash". His sword starts to turn black and starts to spark, then Noxgda slashes the air releaseing a sickle like wave and cuts through the heartless, more heartless appear behind they are abot to land a hit but Noxgda is too quick for them he turns around and slices all three in clean in half with his sword. "All right come on anymore? bring it on!" Noxgda is filled with glee after the battle as he leaves the room and enters into the last portal to the last flight of stairs. He exits the portal and only see's a long flight of stairs "Son of a- man this dude is giving me a work out there had better be something in it for me at the end of these stairs" Noxgda in an angry tone. Suddently the entire flight of stairs fill up with heartless ready to fight. "Oh come on this was cool at first but now its just getting really annoying, looks like I'll have to finish this quick. Noxgda concentrates, closes his eyes and starts gathering energy. He opens his eyes and yells out "Shadow Streak!" He sinks into the floor and the shadow moves from heartles to heartless at high speed, the shadow reaches the door and Noxgda surfaces he snaps his fingers and all the heartless get sliced down the middle and die, "Tch too easy" said Noxgda in a cocky voice.

"Shit finally" says Noxgda as he is opening the door. Noxgda enters the room only to find no one is there he only sees a pointy blue hat with white cresents and stars on it. "Hmm what a wierd hat" Noxgda looks around the room to make sure the cost is clear "weeeeeell since no one is around lets see how I look in this thing". He proceeds to put on the hat and looks in the mirror. "Wow I look dorky in this thing put some how I look smarter in this thing. He accidently waves his hand and books start levitating. "Whoa man this is so cool I have telekinisis" He then moves more things around his hands when he hears a loud booming voice cry out "take off my hat you hoolagin before you break something!". "Holy crap!" exclaimed Noxgda "I am sorry ominous figure that will probably kick my sorry ass" said Noxgda in a cowering voice. Then a bright blue flash of light appeared in the room and an old man with a gray beard, thick eye brows and peircing eyes popped into the room., he was wearing a blue robe, his hand reached out and grabbed the blue hat. He looked down and immediatly recognized Noxgda. "Ah young nobody I have been expecting you to wake up for some time now" "Huh? who are you? wait are the one who knocked me out?" said Noxgda in an agitated voice. "Yes my young friend it was necesary so you could come here and disscuss an important matter with me" said the starnge man. "Couldn't you have I don't know asked me to come here or something instead of knocking me out and dragging me here?" said Noxgda "Well if I were to do that you would attacked me since you are a nobody you would proceeded me as an enemy for you see as a nobody seeing someone with a heart who is not an ally you would have attacked since you were still in fighting mode" said the strange man. "Okay well first can you at least tell me your name before we discuss this important thing" said Noxgda. "Of course I am Master Yensid and you must be Noxgada". "Thats me" said Noxgda.

Yensid sat down in his chair and began to explain to Noxgda what is going on. "As you know you are a nobody a being that in truth doesn't exist." "Yeah I know this" said Noxgda. "Well what you don't know is that you are a special kind of nobody that is connected to his own heartless and unversed". "Wait what do you mean and what is a unversed?" asked Noxgda with a confused look on his face. "Well an unversed is a being that ties the very fabric of a person's being meaning the heart and body together. When you became a nobody your heartless was born as well but the strange thing is your unversed got a life all it's own for you see once a nobody and heartless seperate the unversed dies so that person can never be whole no matter how many hearts both the nobody or heartless collect" "Well it's good to know the organization's plans are already foiled from the start it doesn't matter if they found a keybade weilder to put in their ranks. said Noxgda in a relieving tone. "Ah Organization XIII." said Yensid. "Ha looks like they settled on a number" said Noxgda in a bitter tone. "I know of your incident with Organization XIII, and yes what they did to you was cruel, but I will discuss on that matter shortly. Back to the matter at hand since your unversed is still alive you can go find it and make it combine with you but to do that you must first find and defeat your heartless and capture your heart". Why can't I just combine with my heart when I get it?" said Noxgda. "It will reject you if you try because you don't have your unversed once you have your heart the unified one will appear to finally be complete". "Wait but how will I find my heartless?" asked Noxgda "You must go to where you and your other began your lives you will remember that place in due time" said Yensid. "Okay but I thought you had to be a keyblade weilder to release hearts isn't that true? asked Noxgda "Well in a sence yes but thats another part of why you are so special you have the power of a keyblade weilder but you don't weild a keblade, for a nobody can't weild a keyblade but there is only one exception to this rule but another story for another time". said Yensid with a pondering look on his face.

"Okay thanks for telling me this but can you get on to how I can get back at the Organization" asked Noxgda with an eager tone. "As we speak Sora close to finding Organization XIII's realm" said Yensid "Wait what I gotta go over there and help" said Noxgda "No for you are not strong enough to help you will get yourself killed instead wait until Sora has defeated them so they can be sent to the realm of nothingness there you will find them" said Yensid "But won't Sora kill them?" said Noxgada "No they will only fade into the realm of nothing and recover the only way to kill them is to become a nobody and finish the job, for only a nobody can kill a nobody". said Yensid "Right thank you Master Yensid but why help me?" "Because I have faith that when the time comes you will chose right destiny to guide you, now then since you are still in very much of a bad clothing situation I have a few friends that can help you beyond that door over there" Noxgda nodded and went to the door.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A new adventure

Noxgda walked through the blue door to find three faries one was blue, another was red and the last fariy was green. "Oh my what bring this straping young man here" said the fairy in red. "Well I am here to get some new threads since these are well all little more than charred if you know what I mean". Said Noxgda gesturing at his worn burnt coat. "Oh dear that is quite a burn" said the fairy in green, "We must make a new outfit for him since he will traveling around he will need something confortable, but decent to wear". said the fairy in blue. The three fairys huddled and started discussing what they were going to give him to wear. Meanwhile Noxgda was looking at the moon outside the window and he started remember what Saix said to him "we wont be needing you anymore Noxgda" "good bye we will never meet again". Those fragments of memory made him snarl as if he was truely angry but not knowing the feeling of anger all he could do is snarl. "Okay dearie we have made our decision" and with a wave of their wands the magic dust went flying to Noxgda. His old charred coat became midnight black leather trench coat that was sleeveless the irony of the fact made him laugh that now he had a sleevless jacket, he looked at his torso and he had a black shirt also sleeveless that was a little form fitting but was confortable to move about in non the less, next were his pants they were ripped blue denim jeans that were not too tight or too loose and his shoes were just regular black shoes he looked in the mirror and turned around to see a bright red dragon insignia on his coat he thought it looked cool and thanked the fairies then left to go back on the gummi ship.

As he was leaving the castle Yensid was there to say good bye but not without giving him a final gift "Here young nobody" "what is it Master Yensid?". "It is a crystal capable of catching ones heart forged out of magic use it when you defeat your heartless, also I will leave with one request" said Yensid "Yes what is it?" said Noxgda. "If you see or sence that a world needs help please go down there and help anyway you can" "Yeah no problem" "Also there are certain stones on certain worlds that will help you in battle take them and tame the beasts within" "Will do Master" and with that Noxgda entered the gummi ship and took off for a new world.

Ten minutes in flight and already nobody ships were on his tail "Crap I gotta lose these guys, weapons, weapons, weapons damn it this is a cargo ship" Noxgda looks around and finds a small craft like hover board. "Well then I'll just have to be the gun on this one". Noxgda grabs the hover board and jumps out of the ship. As the ship explodes into tiny bits the nobody is sent flying with board in hand the ship taking out many nobody ships in the explosion. Noxgda looks back and see's the ships explode one after another a smirk appeares on his face as he gets on the board. His feet touch the small craft and he goes at high speed grinding on other ships to gain momentem "Whoo hoo!" finally he reaches a new planet. "Wow this place look a little dry but eh might as well look around" Noxgda goes full speed ahead to land on the new world.

Noxgda lands on a sand dune but something wierd starts to happen his body. It starts to change shape and size. He grows and grows until is about the size of a four by four, he starts to go on four legs and feels a tail growing and his head changing shape. Finally the process stops and he is confused, he goes to a small puddle of water and is startled by what he see's in the reflection. "Holy fucking shit I am a dinosaur!" exclaimed Noxgda. "Wow this is unreal I am a dinsour and it looks like I am an Iguanadon" the color pattern on his skin is black and blue but his under belly is tan his eyes an amber brown. "Wow I don't believe this I can't wow" Suddently he hears rumbleing below him. Roars echo through his prehistoric ears, and over the sandy mountain a herd of dinosuars. Noxgda is in awe for he has only read about them in books but never seen them in real life much less become one himself "Oh my god there is a whole bunch of Iguanadon, there is Stegosaurus, a Triceratops and a Brachiosaurus, wow this is amazing real live dinosaurs". Suddently he loses balence and rolls down the sand dune crashing into another Iguanadon. "Hey watch it!" Said the dinosaur. "Oh sorry about that wait you can talk?" Said Noxgda in a tone of amazment and with that his adventure began in Jurrasia.


End file.
